Tides (Dreamboat Prequel) FNAF
by twinkleheart12
Summary: Not everything is doom and gloom upon the animatronics' ship. This is just one scene before the events that take place later. At this time, they all live in unity. For now, at least... I felt that this would help explain things in Dreamboat a bit more, but much is left to your imagination.


Tides

The starlit night poured over the grand ship, scattering waves of white light across its finely scrubbed deck. Laid upon it was a strange creature - not really a creature at all. An animatronic. For many nights, he and his crew had sailed along in a world of sleep, watching the tides crash at the sides of their transport. They had no beginning and no destination. Just… drifting. Above the animatronic staring into the sky in wonder was a purple bunny sat high in the crow's nest. He hummed happily as he watched the sea wash by, drumming his fingers on the wood in tune to his melody. Meanwhile, the animatronic on the deck flicked his ears with each beat of his crewmate's tune. His tawny tail softly waved beneath him.

At that harmonious moment, a bright yellow chicken burst through the kitchen door.

"Supper!" she cried, proudly waving piles of food in the air.

Suddenly, a bear popped out of the door beside that one, a hungry grin mounted upon his face. He gently grasped one of the plates, before less elegantly dropping onto the floor to eat it. The bunny hopped down from his nest above, gracefully clambering down the sea of rigging before approaching her.

He smiled as he took the meal, "Thanks Chica."

"No probs!"

Finally, the tawny one (a fox to be precise) sat up from his spot. He yawned, stretching out every joint inside his metallic coat. Lazily, he stumbled over to her, his navy hat drooping over his eyes.

The chicken only just stifled a chuckle.

"Here… you go." She giggled as she held out his plate, "And you may wanna pick your hat up, Foxy."

It had indeed tumbled onto the floor, its feather now crooked inside its golden lace.

"Oh, right. Oops." Foxy muttered, bending down to grasp it in his hands. Carefully, he placed it back onto his head, seemingly more awake now he had moved a touch.

"Cheers." He said, taking his dish and sitting beside the other two animatronics with their supper already on their knees. Chica quickly sat with them, completing the circle of unity that they had all subconsciously created.

"Seen anything, Bonnie?" Foxy asked the bunny that had earlier been in the crow's nest.

He shook his head, "Not that I can tell. But after all, it is dark."

The bear finally chimed in, although he was halfway through a mouthful, "And we all khnow that chyou are the best at seeing in te dark, Fwoxy."

"Freddy. Finish first. We know your habit of talking immediately something comes in your head. Even at supper." Chica sighed, shaking her head in disapproval of his bad manners.

Freddy looked at her, half surprised, half in agreement. This time, his mouth was free as he said, "Right. So-rry."

They all munched for a few moments, secretly communicating among one another. The boat drifted slowly, as if matching its speed to every animatronics (metaphorical) beating heart. A bird cawed as it soared gracefully over them all, watching as they ate in merriment. Bonnie admired it as it flew by, its soft wingbeats sounding over the darkened sea.

"Foxy!" the bunny cried, throwing his arms up in ecstasy, "I've had an idea!"

An annoyed groan emitted from the fox as he glared down at his navy waistcoat. That too had gold lacing on it, and this had the addition of scarlet fastenings.

"Ha ha! Sorry, Foxy!" he laughed. The other two quickly realised what had happened, and too joined the song of laughter.

The fox grumbled, "Am never gonna get this wretched stain out!" as he clutched an area of his waistcoat recently painted with food. But before he knew it, he too laughed alongside his companions, seeing the light side of his spillage.

Curry is an awful thing to get out of any item of clothing. Never mind your fancy pirates' waistcoat.

And with that aside, things continued to stay that way that night - fun, bubbly and enjoyable. They eventually _did_ get the stain out, much to everyone's relief. It's helpful sometimes to be surrounded by endless oceans. Which leads us on to the next thing. Freddy, Chica nor Bonnie ever got to see land. The oceans would never let them all stay harmonious for long…


End file.
